1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seeding implements and more specifically to an attachment for a furrow opener which improves seed placement.
2) Related Art
Proper seed placement by the furrow openers on grain drills and planters is critical for achieving uniform crop emergence. The seeds must be dropped into the prepared furrow at a constant depth and covered with a uniform layer of soil. With modern high speed planting, achieving uniform seed depth has been a continuing problem because of seed bounce and soil flow into the area of seed drop.
Various devices have been employed to reduce seed bounce including special seed tubes designed to achieve a rearward seed velocity equal to the forward speed of the implement. Some seed tubes include deflectors or baffles to reduce seed bounce in the furrow. Although providing some improvement in uniform crop emergence, these devices often are ineffective to alleviate the problem of soil flow back into the furrow. Some devices can restrict normal seed flow or interfere with press wheel operation, particularly when the press wheel closely trails the furrow opener such as is common in minimum tillage, high residue operations.